Spring Rain Washed Over the Sun
by Yih
Summary: Rukia is taken in by Byakuya one cold winter night and thus her life in the Kuchiki clan begins...
1. Alone in Rukongai

**Note:** This story assumes that Hisana does not exist because I just don't feel like dealing with the entire Byakuya getting over the death of his beloved wife and falling in love with his wife's sister that looks uncannily like her... because I've already done it in _**When the Snow Falls**_ and that's enough for me. Also, this story is an AU and will probably not go along with the entire Bleach storyline. I also will not, probably, be writing the compilation of stories in order or from the same POV. It will likely stay within Byakuya's and Rukia's POV, but who knows? As mentioned earlier, _THIS IS A COMPILATION OF STORIES_, _NOT A SERIES!_ Basically, that means each story should stand-alone on its own, but instead of releasing them all as oneshots and having you find them in my profile and on I'm going to put them into one entry and make it easier to find. Anyway, they will all tie together in the end.

**Addendum: **This story came about from the positive responses from _**Another Long Day**_, and you can consider this story the younger, longer winded sibling of that oneshot.

**Reviews:** If you do review, let me say this, I SINCERELY SINCERELY appreciate it and that's my way of knowing who is reading, even if you don't say much of anything. Because 100 people can click on my story and maybe only 10 actually read it and if you review it, I'll know who is actually reading it. I tend to update stories that get reviewed often more, just because I feel guilty that people are reading and I haven't been writing OR because, heck, if you're interested, it must be worthwhile to write and hell, I'm interested in writing more because someone likes it!

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN**  
by Yih

**||||| Alone in Rukongai |||||**

Her existence meant nothing to anyone but herself.

She was alone in the world, no friends or family, only a few kind strangers that would occasionally shelter a weak, little girl. Early on, though, Rukia knew she was different from the others in the 78th district. She had a need to eat and a certain sharpness that they were lacking.

She didn't know how old she was when she first knew she had spiritual pressure, or as the shinigami called it, _reiatsu_, but she was young. It began when she alone in an alleyway, spooked by the constant darkness that she had imagined some kind light that could chase away the shadows, even briefly. That was the first time she conjured the blue ball of light that she used consistently at night, especially in winter when it got darker and colder faster.

Too bad, she thought as she huddled against a bush, that the blue orb glowing in her hand didn't produce any warmth. The bush that she was crouched against provided some protection from the howling wind, but it was nothing compared to the solidness of wooden walls. What she wouldn't give to be inside with a warm fire to erase the cold numbness.

Rukia stared listlessly at the blue ball in her hands, the only source of comfort, of something in her life. It flickered unsteadily as her body shivered from the brutal winds that cut through the thin fabric of her tattered clothes. If only this light was like a fire, if only she had some kind of flint to start a fire… but all she had was her useless reiatsu. What good would such a thing do for her right now?

Eventually, perhaps, if she survived through this harsh life, maybe, she could become a shinigami.

But at this time, she was far too young and she was already puny-looking enough with her thin, short build. Rukia wouldn't call herself petite, that signified someone that was refined and she was hardly anything so elegant. If only, she wasn't a young girl. If only, she wasn't so weak. Then she wouldn't stray at the edge of the district, far from the alleyways teeming with homeless misfits like herself.

She was afraid to be _near_ those men, the ones that would try to touch her whether she was awake or asleep – none of that mattered. Rukia had made that mistake once and she would never make it again, not if she could help it. She would rather die here in the cold than to be violated, at least this way she wouldn't be ashamed of herself.

And she couldn't sleep. She would die if she slept. That's why she stared into the blue light in her hands, why she concentrated on making the color deeper, brighter than it ever had before. It was the only way to occupy her mind, the only way to keep herself awake. She had stayed alive for too many years to give up.

She wanted to wear those black robes. She wanted to be someone! Most of all, she didn't want to be cold and alone anymore.

Rukia felt her eyes growing heavy, saw the blue light flicker in and out of existence, blurring in front of her, and she no longer felt the harsh biting in her limbs any more. This was it, she thought, this was the end. _So long…_ she had tried so hard to the bitter end.

That was something, wasn't it?

"Child," the voice was stern, sharp in quality and masculine.

Rukia tried to open her eyes, but it was impossible.

"Hopeless," he said and that was the last thing she heard before oblivion hit.

**Please review!**

* * *

**A/N:** I will try to make this a good, interesting read and different from _**When the Snow Falls**_. I will also _attempt to the best of my ability_ to keep this in character, because I think the mold of Rukia and Byakuya is fascinating. And yes, Rukia is spunky and tough and not your typical female character and that's why I like her. And I realize that Byakuya is a cold, intractable guy that does have a good heart underneath all that chilly exterior. He's a man of utmost control and Rukia is a girl that has spirit in spite of everything thrown at her. I want to maintain that and perhaps the characters will grow in their own fashion in these stories like they did in my other story, _**When the Snow Falls**_. Please enjoy the ride!

Released on November 6, 2009.


	2. The Waking Hour

**Note on the Japanese:**_  
- Ojou-sama_ means young miss and it's the polite form of addressing someone of that age._  
- Shinōreijutsuin_ means Spiritual Arts Academy, otherwise known as the Shinigami Academy, although now referred to as Spiritual Arts Academy as it teaches the three military branches of the Soul Society, the Kido Corps, the Onmitsukido (Stealth Forces), and the Shinigami of the Gotei 13.  
- _Yukino_ means literally "snow field," derived from _yuki_ meaning "snow" and _no_ meaning "field."

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN**  
by Yih

||| **The Waking Hour** ||||

_It's no longer cold, _was her first thought when Rukia awoke.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, afraid that she would find herself in another world, other than the Soul Society. She didn't know what she expected it to look like, being dead, but she didn't think it was supposed to look like this.

Rukia was in a crisp, clean beautifully decorated room that had the slightest hint of a feminine touch. She had never been in such an elegant place before. Even in her wildest imaginations as to what splendor the nobles lived in, she had never thought it would look this lovely and yet simple at the same time.

"You're awake, Ojou-sama," the woman dressed in a pretty kimono. She stood up from her crouched position on the tatami mat next to the futon and to Rukia's complete surprise, the woman bowed formally to her . "I'm Kana. I will be your personal maid, if it would please you."

Rukia could feel her eyes widen a little more at each word that came out of Kana's mouth. Personal maid? What in the world had happened? She stared in disbelief at her maid and she could feel waves of panic going through her body. None of this made any sense. Although whatever had occurred, it couldn't be bad, could it?

There were much, much worse situations she could be in. Like before, when she had been freezing to death. The question Rukia had was if she was still alive or if she was dead and this was her version of afterlife?

But she didn't feel dead, not that she really knew what it felt like.

"Ojou-sama," Kana said gently, "Kuchiki-sama wanted to come around to see you when you awoke. Do you know which kimono you would like to wear?" She gestured to the two kimonos that were laid out on the table. "The pink or the purple?"

Rukia wanted to know who this Kuchiki-sama was, but she held her tongue. Her intuition, which rarely led her astray and had kept her alive more times than she knew, told her that she should act cautiously and go along with the flow of the situation – at least, until she knew more. "What do you suggest?" Rukia inquired politely.

Kana looked at the kimonos and then turned her gaze back at Rukia. She tilted her head thoughtfully and glanced back once more at the kimonos before she nodded. "This one," she said with certainty, picking up the purple kimono. "It will match your eyes," she explained as she held the kimono near Rukia's face and directed her to look at the mirror. "See?"

Rukia had never before seen her face with such clarity. She was not surprised to find that she was of average appearance, although she was astonished to see the vivid violet of her eyes. She had never seen anyone with her eye color before.

"You have unique eyes," Kana remarked. "They're lovely."

"Thank you," Rukia said softly, not quite sure how she should respond, but wanting to know she was grateful for her kind words.

Kana smiled and laid the purple kimono on the futon. "Please stand, Ojou-sama," she said.

Rukia removed her covers and tried to stand, but her legs were trembling as she tried and she would have fallen onto her knees if Kana hadn't grabbed her by the arms.

"I apologize, I forgot that you have been ill."

Rukia shook her head. "It's all right."

"No," Kana said firmly, "it's my fault. I am your personal maid and I am responsible for your welfare. I should have assisted you." She guided Rukia to the wall. "Do you think you can stand if you rely on this?"

Rukia nodded. "I can."

It was difficult, standing there as Kana quickly dressed her in the kimono. Rukia had never felt so weak in her life, not even when she was starving had she wanted to crumble to her feet like she did now. But she braced herself against the wall until her knuckles turned white with the effort to keep upright.

"Look," Kana said, pointing to the mirror, "you are so pretty."

Rukia stared at her reflection in the mirror and could scarcely believe that the girl in the purple kimono was her. Rukia looked back over her shoulder to Kana and asked, "Is this a dream?"

Kana opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the abrupt knocks on the door. "Yes?" Kana answered.

"Is Ojou-sama ready? Kuchiki-sama is waiting for her."

Kana glanced back at Rukia and said loudly, "Ojou-sama is ready for him. If it would please him, she will wait for him in her sitting room."

Rukia was exhausted just from standing and getting changed into her kimono. She dearly hoped that wherever her sitting room was that it wasn't too far away or else she didn't think she would make it even with assistance. Rukia tried to smile bravely at her maid because Kana had really been wonderful to her in the short time they had known each other.

"I hope my sitting room isn't too far," Rukia joked wearily.

Kana shook her head. "It's in the next room." She held out her arm to Rukia. "Let me help you."

Rukia gratefully accepted her help and Kana patiently led her out to the hallway, which was as beautifully decorated as her room without being too extravagant. Rukia sighed at how lovely everything was and didn't even notice Kana sliding open the door to the sitting room until she was being pulled into the room.

"Sit here," Kana said, motioning to the cushion on the tatami mat. "I'll go get some tea for Kuchiki-sama and you."

Rukia sat down on the cushion on her knees and carefully smoothed the wrinkles of her kimono as best as she could. It was hopeless though, because as soon as one section was smoothed out another part was wrinkled up. Rukia stared down in dismay as she tried again to fix her kimono.

"Let me," Kana said, kneeling down beside her and with capable hands arranged the kimono until there was not a crinkle in the beautiful fabric. "There."

"Thank you, Kana-san," Rukia said softly, suddenly aware that it was the first time she had shown her gratitude. "I can't thank you enough."

"It's been a pleasure to serve you, Ojou-sama," Kana responded with a smile. "I will take my leave now and I will return later after your meeting with Kuchiki-sama."

The gravity of the situation – the heavy respect in Kana's tone and the solemnity in her eyes – suddenly hit Rukia hard in the stomach. She felt a little nauseated, which only increased as she watched Kana leave the room. Rukia barely knew this woman that said she was her personal maid, and yet Kana was the kindest person she had ever met.

Rukia stared at the tea that was wafting steam through its narrow spout. The tea pot was clear and she was mesmerized as a flower blossomed within it. She had never seen tea like this before. It was beautiful, almost too lovely to drink.

Rukia was so caught up admiring the tea that she didn't even notice that someone had entered the room and taken a seat across from her until he said, "Pour the tea."

She jerked her gaze away from the tea pot and saw a gorgeous young man with long hair that was tied loosely behind with strands that fell perfectly to frame his face. He had cool gray eyes that seemed to penetrate into her being. She wondered what he made of her, as lovely as she looked right now in her kimono, she was nothing compared to him.

"Did you hear me?" he stated.

Rukia realized she then she had been staring intently at him, more captivated by him than she had been by the blooming tea. Rukia blushed and quickly looked away from him to the tea and suddenly remembered what he had said earlier. She quickly grabbed the tea pot by the handle and lifted it up gingerly. Her hand trembled a little, from nerves or otherwise she wasn't sure, but she managed to pour the tea into both cups without spilling a drop.

"You will need extensive work," he remarked.

"What do you mean?" Rukia blurted out without thinking.

She glanced up carefully and his face was still the emotionless mask it had been when she had first seen him. She couldn't read his expression at all and that could be dangerous, but her intuition told her she could trust him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I do not mean to be rude, but I don't understand…"

His eyes shifted toward the table and he leaned forward to take the cup of tea she had poured. Rukia watched him as he slowly sipped the fragrant tea, noticing the precise gracefulness of his every movement. She had no idea who he was and yet there was no denying his nobility.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya," he said as he set the empty cup down.

Rukia licked her lips nervously. There was a long moment of awkward silence before she finally gathered the courage to say, "I am Rukia."

"Rukia," he said.

"Just Rukia." She paused. "I have no house name."

"Yukino then," Byakuya said without hesitation, "for the manner in which I found you, covered by snow in field. Your name henceforth will be Yukino Rukia."

"Yukino Rukia," she repeated after him.

Byakuya nodded at her, acknowledging her presence for the first time. "I will leave you in Kana-san's capable hands," he said. "She will guide you as if you were part of the Kuchiki House since you will live within the manor until you are ready to test for the Shinōreijutsuin."

Rukia tensed instinctively when he directed his full, intense gaze at her.

"Do not," Byakuya said slowly with a certain sharpness in his voice, "make me regret bringing you here."

"I won't," she said underneath her breath, so softly she wasn't sure if he even heard her. "I won't," she repeated as she watched Byakuya stand up and turn away from her. "I won't," she whispered to herself after he left.

"I promise I won't disappoint you."

** Please review!**

* * *

**A/N:** I am enjoying writing this, as it goes at a different pace than _**When the Snow Falls**_. I like the characterization of Byakuya, since he's never had anyone really open up his heart yet as there was no Hisana prior to him meeting Rukia. The question, of course, is why Byakuya decided to take Rukia back to the Kuchiki House? That will have to be answered another day. I really hope you like the story and that you review! I tend to update stories that people review a bit more frequently, if you couldn't tell by _**When the Snow Falls**_.

Thanks for reading and please support me by letting me know what you think (and if there's anything you'd like to see in the story!).

Released on November 14, 2009.


	3. Solitary Moon

**Note:** Most of you were asking and wondering why Byakuya took Rukia in. Well, you finally get to see things from his perspective, I hope it proves insightful and sets the tone for his character in this series of connected short stories! There will probably be a time skip coming up, to speed up the storyline, but I will likely go back and tell the backstory or allude to it in some fashion eventually.

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN**  
by Yih

**||||| Solitary Moon |||||**

His first memory was of being alone.

As the Kuchiki heir, born to the role, Byakuya was always taught to never socialize with those beneath him and to never display anything other than absolute control over his emotions. Of course when he was younger, he had lacked that discipline, but gradually over the decades, Byakuya had acquired the restraint that made him imperturbable in any situation.  
And yet, something had shifted inside of him when he had seen the young girl – Rukia.

Her name was melodic on his tongue, if he dared to voice it. Byakuya mentally rolled the name over his tongue as he stared up at the full moon, gleaming brightly in the dark, clear sky of night.

It was a beautiful moon.

The reflection of the moon on his koi pond was something to behold. Byakuya was reminded of how he had found Rukia, a rough jewel shining despite the fierce blizzard that had nearly frozen her to death. Most of all, he remembered her eyes, the deep color of violet. Her eyes were truly lovely.

Byakuya flicked his eyes to the soft swishing sound of someone's kimono and he saw her. Rukia was sitting inside her room at the window, gazing up at the moon. The dim light shone on her face, illuminating her features. Byakuya watched her silently, careful not to attract her unwanted attention.

The Kuchiki Elders had been displeased when they had heard he had taken a child from Rukongai back to the main house. It was totally unacceptable for him, as Lord Kuchiki, to associate with those below his noble status. What had he been thinking to bring such riffraff back to the house?

Was he out of his mind?

Byakuya couldn't answer that question. Indeed, he had no idea why he had brought her back with him. He should have left her to die in the 78th district of Rukongai. She would have died that night, frozen by the unrelenting cold if not for him.

He didn't know why he had reached down to pull her into his arms, why he shielded her from the death of winter with his robes, why he had brought her back to the main house… to share this burden of duty. And she would have to bear this responsibility of upholding the Kuchiki name even if she was never fully accepted into the fold.

After all, she was living in the Kuchiki house. It was expected of her to be extraordinary. Nothing less was tolerable. He especially knew how much hard it was to live up to such expectations.  
It killed little pieces of the heart, shattered the soul gradually until the perfect mold was set – that of the dignity, nobility, and solemnity of a Kuchiki.

He had sentenced her to his fate.

Rukia, she had blazed with such life, even at the end of hers. She had not given up, not even when it was hopeless. But as much as she had burned with her desire to live, it was her inconsistent burst of raw reiatsu that had drawn him to her side. Her rough mastery, enough to form a bright blue light in the darkness of her life was something curious, although not exceptional.

If she had not tried to open her eyes, if he had not glimpsed at the violet fire within her depths – he wondered if her fate, which had nearly been up, would have been kinder in her rebirth.

"Too late," he murmured.

His intonation had been soft; she shouldn't have heard him. Somehow she had. Rukia turned to him, her eyes landing on him. Byakuya was paralyzed by her thoughtful gaze. She was studying him as he had been studying her.

Mutual observation – an attempt, perhaps, to understand the reason why.

Had she an answer? He didn't.

Rukia bowed deeply to him, her show of gratitude. It was unnecessary, completely unnecessary. He wondered if she knew what was in store for her. She had no allies, no one except for Kana to help her. But Kana would show her kindness within the viper's nest. Kana would be the only one, unfortunately.

He could not allow himself any other weakness. He was Kuchiki, unfeeling and cold.

"Rukia," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

How long he watched her watching him, he did not know. The passage of time moved capriciously. It seemed fast and yet slow. How much time passed, he did not care. It was peaceful, these moments together.

And he was no longer lonely.

** Please review!**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews last time. I really have enjoyed the way I'm writing this story, even though it seems to lack the popularity of _**When the Snow Falls**,_ I think this is more thoughtfully written. Perhaps, it's not as dramatic or exciting as my previous series, but I think the essences of the characters are more important here than the actual sense of story. I suppose this fic is a work on characterization whereas _**When the Snow Falls**_ was about plot and action, moving the story forward and keeping it at a steady clip. To those who are reading and reviewing, thank you for getting me this far in the story and I hope to keep on going!

Released on November 22, 2009.


	4. Burden of Duty

**Note: **There is a fairly significant time skip here, but that's because I didn't really feel like telling about Rukia's life being integrated into the Kuchiki clan. I do make references to it and perhaps, sometime in the future in a later story, I'll go back in time and tell about the time in between. I hope you enjoy reading this and thanks for all the reviews! Last chapter received the most and that's probably why this update has been a bit faster! This is also the 2nd longest chapter in the series thus far.

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN  
**by Yih

**||||| Burden of Duty |||||**

Breakfast was over and it was the start of another day.

Byakuya rose from his seat at the head of the table. Only after he stood did Rukia stand. She waited until he turned to walk out of the dining room where she followed behind him. He did not speak to her much in the mornings, other than to greet her when he saw her.

Rukia almost thought he didn't notice her presence except for the fact he always waited to begin eating after she arrived at the table; and when they were finished eating and he was ready to leave for the Seireitei, he would only shunpo once she was by his side. She hurried to where Byakuya was waiting and when she was at his side, he took off.

Luckily, he never went too fast for her. She was always able to keep up with him, just barely. Rukia strained to the edges of her ability in shunpo to make sure she was always near him, if not next to him.

"Rukia," he said, her name always sounding so effortless beautiful from his lips, "I will see you at dinner."

She nodded, standing at the front of the gates of Shinōreijutsuin. "Good day, Byakuya-sama."

Rukia watched him vanish from sight as if he had not been standing there speaking to her. This had become somewhat of a tradition, for him to escort her to the front gates. She did not know why he did it, but she didn't mind his presence. Even though they never really spoke to one another, even though she really had no idea what kind of person he truly was, Kuchiki Byakuya was special to her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It's her!" someone exclaimed.

"She doesn't look like a member of the Kuchiki clan," another said.

"They say she's from a minor branch," someone else responded.

Rukia was used to hearing the whispered speculations as she walked down the hallway of Shinōreijutsuin to her classroom at the far end. They were the same gossiping she always heard. Here at Shinōreijutsuin, she was that girl from the Kuchiki clan. Some said that her family name, _Yukino,_ was not noble and had never been noble. Most believed, though, she was from an obscure noble house that had some relationship to the Kuchiki's. After all, why else would they sponsor her to Shinōreijutsuin?

Back at the Kuchiki house, she was that girl from Rukongai. Of course, she was never to talk about where she came from, never to show that she was anything less than a member of the Kuchiki clan even if she did not carry the family name. And what a precedent to follow, the last two members of Kuchiki clan that had graduated from Shinōreijutsuin had ended up becoming Taichous of the Gotei 13. How could she even hope to live up to that?

Already, after only five years of training to be a shinigami, Rukia knew her limitations. She was inferior at zanjetsu and while talented at kido, there were others that were far more gifted than her. If only she could be as extraordinary as Byakuya-sama, if only… but she wasn't. And she never would be.

At least, though, the first time she had taken the entrance exam to Shinōreijutsuin she had passed at the tender age of 120. That year, she was one of the youngest to be admitted into the Advanced classes. The Kuchiki clan had been momentarily proud of her until they remembered she was that girl from Rukongai and to them, she always would be.

Rukia paused outside the classroom, feeling her stomach tighten uncomfortably. Her hand gripped the hilt of zanpakuto, trying to find some solace and feeling a vague form of reassurance. It was from the spirit of her zanpakuto. Rukia smiled faintly, a little less anxious and perhaps, a little more confident.

"Yo! Are you just going to stand there, Rukia?" Renji said, bending down so his face was in front of hers. "You don't want to be late for class, would you?"

Rukia blinked, startled by the sudden appearance of her first real friend amongst the students at Shinōreijutsuin. Maybe because she could relate to him – he was the only one amongst those in the Advanced class that was from the 78th district of Rukongai. He was like a fellow comrade, although he had no idea.

"Abarai-san," she said, bowing politely in greeting, "good morning."

"I've told you a million times to call me by my name!" Renji exclaimed.

Rukia nodded, acknowledging what he said, but knowing she couldn't cross that line. She considered him a true friend, and yet, she had been living in the Kuchiki house for far too long not to hold to decorum. They had trained her well, she mused.

"We should get to class," Rukia said softly, nodding toward the classroom.

"One day," Renji declared, "I'm going to get rid of that shell of yours and find out what you're really like!"

Was it true?

Maybe it was.

Rukia didn't think it was a shell, though. It was more like a façade. She tried to be perfect and she succeeded to a degree. She heard enough to know she fooled enough of the students, and even the teachers.

The problem was… she wasn't happy and she wasn't satisfied.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The cherry blossoms were in season. Rukia paused and took a deep breath, smelling its fragrant scent. Whenever she saw cherry blossoms, she was reminded of her savior, Kuchiki Byakuya. It wasn't because of his shikai release; it was more that the fragrance reminded her of him. The scent was faint on him, but enough that when she was near him she could smell it.

Rukia enjoyed this time in the afternoon the most, when she headed from Shinōreijutsuin back to the main house. It was her own time, unlike the mornings. She walked along the dirt path slowly, which usually took her around an hour or longer to reach home. If she used shunpo she would be at the main house within minutes.

It was one thing she shared with Byakuya, her instinctive use of shunpo. She was a natural at it and her shunpo helped cover up her deficits in zanjetsu, even her kido. Being swift was her only blessing as a shinigami-in-training. It could be worse, she thought. She could be talented at nothing.

Rukia was taking longer than she normally did. The sky was darkening, the sun dipping down towards the horizon. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't make it back before Byakuya and that would be strange since classes were over hours before his duties as Taichou were finished.

Rukia breathed in the fresh sweetness of the cherry blossoms one last time before she shunpo'ed home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The night for others was for sleep, but for her it was for practice. Rukia withdrew her zanpakuto from its sheath and she admired her zanpakuto's clean lines. It was perfectly balanced for her, not too heavy, not too long– the perfect size for someone as petite as her to wield.

Rukia danced with her zanpakuto underneath the moonlight, lunging forward and swiping to the sides, attacking imaginary foes in her head, always making sure to keep her defense up and to let her speed be her advantage. It was tiring, this constant need to be one step faster than her opponent, and yet over time her endurance had grown until she could keep this up for more than an hour without tiring.

As she quickly turned around and slashed her nonexistent enemy from head to toe, she caught Byakuya's silhouette in the window that she knew was his bedroom. He was often there, standing. Sometimes when she was foolish, Rukia thought he was watching her and she tried all the harder because of that. She wanted to impress him. She wanted his approval.

Most of the time, though, she didn't think he even knew she was there.

**Please review!**

* * *

**A/N:** I really do appreciate all the wonderful feedback that I've been getting. I finally introduce Renji in this story. I neglected him in _**When the Snow Falls**_ and I'll try to remedy that here. Renji really is a fascinating character and a foil to Byakuya. It should be interesting writing about him! As for the plotting and characterization of this fic, I think now that I've written and completed _**When the Snow Falls**_**, **_**Another Long Day**_**,** and _**A Thousand Falling Petals**_, I feel more comfortable in the Bleach fanfic world. I realize I've only done Rukia/Byakuya. Maybe one day I'll expand the pairings I do, but the Kuchiki's are my favorite characters, other than a few other random ones.

Thanks for reading and Happy (late) Thanksgiving! _And I really do hope these read like short stories being written in a series._

Released on November 27, 2009.


	5. Restless Nights

**Note: **This is basically a follow up to what happened in the other chapter, but from Byakuya's POV. I'm not sure how often I'll write from his POV. It's a bit more difficult and challenging, but in a good way. I can't seem to put together a longer chapter, though, from his viewpoint.

Byakuya doesn't like to be too wordy, it seems!

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN  
by Yih**

**||||| Restless Nights |||||**

Every night for many nights, Byakuya observed Rukia practicing her zanjetsu. Occasionally, she would add some kido to her ritual, but mostly she danced with her zanpakuto. He would have used the word lightly, _dance_, and yet that was the perfect word to describe she moved with her zanpakuto.

She was graceful for being so short and petite.

There were very few nights where Byakuya would miss her practices and that was usually the fault of some Elders meeting that he was required to attend as Head of the Kuchiki clan. It had become somewhat of a nightly activity for him, adding to his midnight walks, and it replaced watching her surreptitiously as she stared up at the moon from her bedroom window.

Byakuya sat at his desk in his office waiting for right moment, a few minutes or so into her practice, when she would not aware that he was actually watching her from his window. His gray eyes slid up to the moon, noticing it was nearly at the peak of its journey, and it was the right time.

Byakuya stood up from his desk and went to his window, sliding it open and sitting on the bench alongside. Rukia was the first thing his eyes sought. She was wearing her red robes that marked her as a student of Shinōreijutsuin. The color emphasized her snow white skin and that further accentuated her impossibly large, violet eyes.

She had incredible eyes, he realized that more and more as the days passed.

He also knew that his constant observation of her, which had begun as concern and curiousity had grown into something else altogether. Byakuya couldn't put his finger on it, but he was certain that is was a new sensation – feeling. He almost didn't want to come to the final epiphany.

It would simply spoil everything.

Byakuya lowered his eyes from the simple dance to his own zanpakuto, _Senbonzakura_. He wondered if he had ever practiced with her like Rukia did with hers. Was he ever that earnest in his movements, had he ever tried so hard?

_You forget so quickly_, Senbonzakura said in Byakuya's mind. _Do you not remember when you were younger? The passion you had? _

"Perhaps," Byakuya murmured, thinking back to the days of his exuberant youth, when he would shunpo after Yoruichi.

But those days were over and had long been over. It had been years since he was able to play at flash-tag. He yearned for those days, when things had been carefree, and he had not been required to carry the weight of being the Head of the Kuchiki clan. And yet, it was his duty as the last of the tail male line.

_Ginrei-sama would be proud of you_, Senbonzakura stated softly. _For what you have given up because of him_.

Whether his grandfather was proud of him or not, Byakuya thought, it didn't matter. He would have done everything the same regardless, although it was pleasant to think that his grandfather might finally approve of him.

He had done his best to uphold the traditions of the thousands of years…

Was it enough?

Byakuya brushed his fingers along the sleek lines of Senbonzakura. His zanpakuto was a work of beauty and held such strength. At first, when he had learned the name, Byakuya had been uncertain. How could a zanpakuto with a lovely name like Senbonzakura be powerful?

_We suit, _Senbonzakura murmured. _We suit very well_.

And it was true, his careful and controlled façade coupled with Senbonzakura's startling scattering of seemingly harmless petals were not to be understimated.

_She's gorgeous,_ Senbonzakura said, his thoughts directed at Rukia swinging her zanpakuto from above her head to below her waist, _but cold_.

Cold? Byakuya didn't think Rukia was cold at all. Underneath her attempts to mimic the mannerisms around her, she had hidden the fire within herself, but Byakuya still saw some of the flame burning inside of her. It was covered up well that it fooled even the Elders, but not him.

Her roughness had been smoothed by Kana's firm tutelage, but Rukia's eyes never once changed. Her violet eyes were still as colorful and as alive as ever.

It was only much later that Byakuya realized that Senbonzakura wasn't referring to Rukia but her zanpakuto.

_**Please review!**_

* * *

**A/N:** I like the idea of Senbonzakura falling for Sode no Shirayuki. I explore the idea of Senbonzakura yearning for Sode no Shirayuki in _**A Thousand Falling Petals**_, and I think I will also expand on that plot bunny here. As far as fillers go, this Zanpakuto-centric filler isn't half bad. At the least, it gives me an interesting view of the zanpakuto and a new couple that's ever so compatible with Rukia/Byakuya!

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked Byakuya's POV. I realize I will need to work on Rukia's fire, but it's there – just carefully hidden for her own good. It's not stamped out because as Byakuya notices, with his constant watching, her eyes still have the same brightness, the same color and life.

Released on December 2, 2009.


	6. The Look Out

**Note: **I'm sorry that it took so long for this "story" to be written. I was busy studying for my Internal Medicine shelf and then I went on a cruise for a much-needed vacation for Christmas. When I finally returned, I had to catch up with my friends and then – Pediatrics began! Now that I've settled into the pattern again… here's a new story from Rukia's POV!

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN  
by Yih**

**||||| The Look-Out |||||**

It's her favorite spot. She felt tall here – significant.

Rukia closed her eyes, embracing the sensation of the wind caressing her cheeks and running its fingers through her cropped black hair. One day, she would like to grow it out, but for now it was better short.

"Yo!" She looked over her shoulder and she saw Renji's familiar visage. "What you doing here?" he asked, running up to her side.

Rukia turned back to stare out the window from the look-out tower of Shinōreijutsuin, where the practice grounds of several squads could be easily observed. Her eyes somehow often sought out Squad 6 and its members. She supposed it was natural to be drawn to the squad where Byakuya was Taichou – only natural.

"Everyone's celebrating," Renji remarked as he leaned against the railing.

Rukia made a small sound of acknowledgement, but uttered no real words.

"Why're you up here alone?" he asked softly and gently touched her arm.

She glanced down at his hand on her. She was not exactly a part of the Kuchiki clan, but Renji didn't know that. To him, she belonged to the Kuchiki clan and was out of his reach. He should not dare touch someone that belonged to one of the four Great Noble Clans, but he had. He had touched her.

Rukia instinctively, as Kana had taught her, she moved her arm from his reach.

"Rukia…"

"_Abarai-san_," she said, not meeting his earnest eyes, "which squad will you try for?"

She could hear the slight agitation in his rustling demeanor before he got himself under control. "Probably 11," he responded. "I take it you'll go for 6?"

It was a given, wasn't it?

At least, that's what everyone assumed she would do. Rukia had already gotten briefed by her advisor about what she needed to do to impress Kuchiki Taichou as it wasn't like he was going to let her in without meeting the squad's standards. Squad 6 emphasized a balance of zanjutsu and kido – the all-round shinigami, basically.

It was exactly what Rukia had focused on in her training, how to balance her natural aptitude for kido with her inadequate grasp of zanjutsu. It had taken her a few years, but she had learned to even out her flaws with her strengths, to blend them together so it was indiscernible, what made her weak.

But that didn't mean she was going to go for Squad 6.

There were other squads that emphasized being a balanced shinigami, like Squad 13.

"Rukia," Renji said, distracting her away from her thoughts, "come down with me."

She was a little surprised that he hadn't brought up his question again, about which squad she was going for. He had assumed that, of course, she would be aiming for Squad 6. After all, she was supposedly a Kuchiki – what other squad was there but that one?

"In a few minutes," Rukia said, her eyes drifting down to the practice grounds of Squad 13.

Mostly, she watched Squad 6, but the times she didn't – Rukia was studying Squad 13 and she was fascinated with its dynamics. It looked almost a little rowdy, not at all like Squad 6. She presumed it was because of its fukutaichou, the tall one with spikey black hair.

She knew of his name. Shiba Kaien, of the Noble House of Shiba, one of the former _Great_ _Noble Houses_. He was nothing like Kuchiki Byakuya. Nothing.

And infrequently, Rukia would see Squad 13's Taichou, Ukitake Jūshirō wield his twin swords – it was breathtaking.

_Squad 13_, she thought emphatically, _is the one._

Rukia turned away from the mesmerizing display of watching Ukitake-taichou scissor his zanpakuto together, switching from hand-to-hand, allowing both blades to dance with one another. It was a pity that her zanpakuto had no partner. How lovely it would be, she mused, to have another sword that could match hers.

She looked down at her zanpakuto, feeling its soothing presence; and smiling, Rukia slowly descended down the stairs of the tower to the ruckus below as her fellow students celebrating the end of this stage and the beginning of another.

This was her chance…

And she would take it.

* * *

**Please review!**

**A/N:** If you are wondering how this connects to _**Another Long Day**, _it will don't fret. I will eventually get around to it, sooner or later, likely sooner. Thanks for all the kind reviews for the last chapter and please continue to support me!

This addition to the series is a bit on the short side, but I told what I wanted to tell. I'm interested in exploring Renji and his relationship with Rukia. It's fairly clear in the anime + manga that Renji may a romantic inclination for Rukia and even here, I hint at it somewhat without ever implicitly showing it as remember this is from Rukia's POV. I don't think I will be showing Renji's POV, but if you see a smidgen of Renji's longing for Rukia, you aren't off base by any means!

As for Ukitake-taichou and Kaien-dono, they are some of my favorite characters, and I'm always willing to explore them – how much depends on my muse. So long for now!

Released on January 12, 2010.


	7. A Quiet Evening

**Note: **A short interlude into Byakuya's thoughts.

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN  
by Yih**

**||||| A Quiet Evening |||||**

Dinner was always a formal affair, even when it was just the two of them.

There were more than a few times Byakuya wished that it did not have to be this way, but he was watched at every moment. There was hardly a second he wasn't watched. He had been under observation since he was born and he could hardly step out of line before an Elder found out and reprimanded him. When his grandfather, Ginrei-sama was here, he had been allowed more leeway to be a child, an adolescent prone to rash behavior that was unseemly for the Kuchiki heir.

Now there was no one to make excuses for him, no one to tell the Elders that he was young and that he would learn. He dearly missed his grandfather.

"Byakuya-sama," Rukia said softly, "how was your day?"

Her speech was exceedingly polite and if anyone heard it and did not know any better, they would think she and he were perfect strangers. But he could hardly encourage her to be informal with him, not when she was not part of the family. He had not broached the topic of adopting her, even though he had heard some of the Elders whispering amongst themselves trying to guess what he'd do next.

Rukia as his sister? Never.

"Byakuya-sama?"

Her voice broke into his thoughts, reminding him that he had forgotten to respond to her polite inquiry. "My day was fine," he responded. "How was yours?"

"I had my last day of classes," she said. "I have technically graduated."

Byakuya looked up from his food to study her face across the long table. He had fallen into the habit of never looking at her during dinner, only paying attention to his food. After all, for years he had eaten without company here. Her presence was unnecessary.

"Was there a celebration?" he asked.

Rukia nodded. "There was an informal one, just the students graduating. There will be an official ceremony later this week." She paused. "If you can spare the time, it would please me if you were present at the occasion."

Only he and the Elders knew the truth – that Rukia was not part of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya had heard the rumors of her supposed relations to his noble house and from all that he could tell, in her manner and in her speech, she was a Kuchiki. But inside, he hoped, she was still that tough, stubborn little bird inside ready at a moment's notice to fly free from her cage.

She would get that opportunity, he thought, because one day he would release her.

"Will you be able to make it?" Rukia inquired.

Byakuya averted his eyes deliberately away from her penetrating violet gaze. "We will see," was all he said because that was all the Kuchiki in him would allow.

**Please review!**

Vote please, which squad would you like to see Rukia in? Squad 6 or Squad 13? Tell me which and tell me why in your review!

* * *

**A/N:** This was intended to be longer, but what I wanted to tell decided to be told in a more succint fashion and what I meant to tell changed in the end. Byakuya would never be verbose in speech or thought, and thus I was limited. I especially like the interaction here, for all it's tense, awkward terseness.

If you are reading, please review as they encourage me to write even more! Thanks to those that have reviewed! I appreciate your continuing support!

Released on January 19, 2010.


	8. A Place to Belong

**Note: **A long moment in Rukia's thoughts and a short interlude into another's. I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN  
by Yih**

**||||| A Place to Belong |||||**

Renji was right, she thought. She was in Squad 6.

Rukia stood in front of the barracks with the other new recruits. She had received her assignment this morning via a hell butterfly. She had assumed that she would be guided to Squad 11, but instead she had been led to Squad 6. She was not stunned, and yet she could not deny she was slightly surprised.

Squad 6 had been her alternate choice and it wasn't unthinkable she'd end up here, but Squad 13 wasn't as popular of a choice as Squad 6. That Rukia knew from overhearing other students talking about where they wanted to end up. Squad 6 was only a little bit behind Squad 5 in popularity.

While it wasn't where she wanted to be, she would make the best of it.

Rukia stood up straighter when she caught sight of Byakuya walking toward them from his office. He was splendid in his captain robes and he always was, but today she thought he looked particularly magnificent. There was something about his presence that drew the eye. It wasn't that he was beautiful, although he certainly was – it was something more than that. Something she couldn't find a word to describe.

She looked in his direction, watching how he carried himself with such grace and nobility, wondering if she would ever be able to look half as elegant as he did. Probably not, Rukia thought with resignment as she was not born into the role. She did not breath it as he must.

It must be crushing. It was not the first time she had thought this. If she felt like was being pushed and prodded at every moment by the Elders with their watchful eyes on her, how must he feel as the Head of the Kuchiki clan?

_And_ as Taichou of Squad 6?

"Good morning," Byakuya greeted with a slight nod towards them. "Welcome to Squad 6. Your skill in zanjutsu and kido have earned you a spot within this squad. I will be your Taichou for the duration of your stay here, which hopefully will be permanent."

Rukia could feel Byakuya's gaze on her. Did he know that her first choice had been Squad 13 rather than Squad 6?

"Your training will be overseen by 3rd seat Shimada as Kinomoto-fukutaichou has retired from active duty amongst the Gotei 13," Byakuya said, motioning to the tall, thin shinigami that stood next to him. "If you have any difficulties or problems, please relay them to Shimada-san and he will in turn inform me. Is that understood?"

There was a chorus of _'yes'!_

"Your duties begin now," Byakuya declared. "Shimada-san will assign you to your training groups to improve upon the skills that you have already learned at Shinōreijutsuin. Do your best for Squad 6 and for yourself."

Everyone of the new recruits bowed deeply in respect to their new Taichou and Rukia lowered herself as much as any of them. Byakuya was just as she expected as a Taichou – he was noble and he was distant – at the same time he was coolly encouraging. He had not only reminded them to do well for Squad 6, but also for themselves.

Rukia watched Byakuya incline his head toward them and before he turned around and headed for his office. She continued to follow him until he disappeared from sight, only then did she shift her attention to 3rd seat Shimada.

Shimada cleared his throat. "I am 3rd seat Shimada Jiro," he introduced. "As Kuchiki-taichou mentioned, I will be responsible for your training as new recruits within Squad 6. I hope you will all do your best and improve upon your skills. I have divided you into groups based on your skill level and you will also work in this group on whatever task you are given.

"For the first few years, you mainly will be training until you are seen fit by either myself or Kuchiki-taichou to take to the field. Once you have reached that level of adequacy," Shimada said, "you will be assigned into a group led by one of the seated officers. Are there any questions?"

One recruit raised his hand. "I have a question," he declared.

"Go on," Shimada said.

"When will the position of fukutaichou be filled?"

Shimada's gaze swept over the crowd of new recruits. "It will be filled whenever Kuchiki-taichou deems someone worthy of the position." He paused and withdrew a sheet of paper from his shinigami robes. "Now pay attention to your assignments. Yukino Rukia, you are assigned to group 1…"

And thus, that was how she sealed her fate within Squad 6.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Day after day, Rukia practiced the art of the sword. It was thrilling exertion as she swung her zanpakuto to and fro, this way and that, until she was out of breath. Rukia slid low to the ground, her zanpakuto stretched out as far as she could reach, pointed at her enemy – her training partner, 3rd seat Shimada.

"Decent," Shimada said as he withdrew his zanpakuto, which had been pointed at her too, and turned away from her. "Continue to practice," he said, looking up at the sky, where the sun was half-hanging in the horizon, "for the day is still young."

Rukia inclined her head to him. "I will," she promised while lifting her zanpakuto up in the air to begin again.

It was tedious, this training, but she had not become a shinigami to take the easy road. She was here to make the best of herself and to find where she belonged.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The sun had long fallen from the sky when Shimada tapped his knuckles lightly against the sliding door to Kuchiki-taichou's office. He waited until he heard his Taichou give him leave to enter. Shimada slowly slid the door open and walked in.

"Taichou," Shimada greeted, bowing respectfully.

Kuchiki-taichou looked up from the paperwork he was working on. "3rd seat Shimada," he said. "Please report."

Shimada sank to his knees on the cushion that was provided for any guests and began, "Yukino-san is progressing rapidly. She shows much aptitude and determination. While she is best with kido, her zanjutsu is skillful. She merely needed more one-on-one tutelage, which she lacked within Shinōreijutsuin."

"When will she be ready?"

"Soon," Shimada said. "Soon."

"Define the term."

"A year, two at most."

Kuchiki-taichou bent down to his paperwork and Shimada rose to his feet, knowing that was the signal that he was dismissed. And Shimada left, pondering on the relationship between Kuchiki and Yukino. They were probably related and probably not. Truthfully… he didn't know what to make of it.

All he knew was this – Kuchiki-taichou was showing an abnormal amount of interest in a green shinigami girl, which was unusual and yet fitting.

* * *

**Please review!**

**A/N:** This took a little longer since this story is twice as long as the last. It was supposed to be even longer, but I felt after I had written the last scene that it was completed. Instead of dragging things out, I decided to speed through time a bit here. As it is, within a few thousand words (within the series at large) I've sped through ten or so years of Rukia's and Byakuya's life together. And more is to come.

Thanks for those that have reviewed. It keeps me encouraged and keeps me writing. I know this story isn't as much of a pleasurably read, as things are happening slowly and the events are quite bland in comparison to the action and drama of _**When the Snow Falls**_, but this is a different story to tell. I don't think it's any less beautiful in the telling, in the end.

Released on February 6, 2010.


	9. The Passing Year

**Note: **This is short, but Byakuya's POV is invariably more difficult for me to write than Rukia's. And he's a man of few words, but he always comes through in the end, doesn't he?

To those that review, the continuation of this story is made entirely possible by you!

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN  
by Yih**

**||||| The Passing Year |||||**

Time was a trivial matter in the Soul Society.

Many years could pass and hardly be anything. Much of his life, Byakuya had spent letting it sweep on by without truly caring about how much time had elapsed. It was different with Rukia by his side. The few years with her had changed him inside, although outwardly he made sure nothing was unseemly.

Did she know how greatly she had influenced him?

_Unlikely,_ Byakuya thought as he observed her from his office as she went through her morning ritual, _and that was for the best. _

Rukia raised her zanpakuto in the air, the weak sunlight reflecting off the beautiful sword. She swiped at an imaginary foe and just from the motion he knew exactly what move. It was her first dance, _Tsukishiro_. The ice pillar shot up from the ground, far up into the sky, a breathtaking sight.

The next dance would be _Hakuren_, and she would finished with her last dance, _Shirafune_. Through all the years he had patiently waited for her to reach the potential he had seen when he first caught glimpse of her, Byakuya was still mesmerized by the way she moved with her petite grace, her endless determination.

Sode no Shirayuki was the perfect complement for her.

Beauty and spirit – that was Rukia.

Byakuya reached down to grip his own zanpakuto. He had been tempted more than once to engage Rukia in friendly combat, but had always held back from that desire. She was good and she was going to be better – and still no match for _Senbonzakura_.

One day, sooner than later, they would be on more equal footing.

_And then…_ Byakuya dared not to voice that thought for it would breath life into his dream and Rukia was not ready yet.

Some day, maybe, she would dream the same dream.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** I've been busy with school and my other story, because it's not as heavy of a write as this one. I think I will likely be releasing a few oneshots involving this relationship sometime in the future (not within this series) so watch out for that. I hope the implications of this part of the story is clear enough. I really do enjoy delving into this world I've created with languid reflection. It's fun and different than my other long Byaruki story.

If you like this, please let me know what you think as a way of thanks. I'm getting the hits, but not the reviews. .'

Released on February 19, 2010.


	10. First Mission

**Note: **I apologize for not updating for so long, but I got distracted, tired, and busy. I've been writing in Harry Potter and didn't feel like doing any Bleach, but now that the filler is over in the anime, I have rekindled my love for Bleach, especially as the manga starts to ramp up the action itself. I will probably update this one as often as I am able. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**SPRING RAIN WASHED OVER THE SUN  
by Yih**

**||||| First Mission |||||**

"You've achieved shikai for months already and you're telling me this is your first solo mission?" Renji exclaimed a little too loudly, much to Rukia's embarassment.

"Not so loud," she said. "I'm certain that Kuchiki-taichou and Shimada-fukutaichou are just watching out for my safety, to make sure that I'm ready for the task that is assigned. Besides," she continued, sliding her eyes toward him, "you haven't started on solo missions for very long either."

"True," Renji admitted, "but I still started before you even though I haven't mastered my shikai release yet."

"I've gone on plenty of group missions, though," she added.

"With a seated officer, I'm guessing?" he said.

Rukia nodded.

"It's different going solo. You don't have someone watching your back. All you can rely on is yourself. I'll admit," Renji remarked, running his hand through his red hair, "I was terrified on my first solo. If you screw up, you could end up hurt or worse, dead. But you'll be fine. Unlike me, you're good at kido and you've got a firm grasp of your shikai."

He paused. "Just remember that your zanpakuto is powerful, but your dances are not fast attacks. You will need to position them well, although this should be a piece of cake for you. You shouldn't need to use your shikai at all. I've rarely used mine at all and never on a patrol mission."

Rukia smiled at his advice and concern for her, along with his confidence in her abilities. She poured them both another cup of sake. Tomorrow would be her first mission on her own and it was time to celebrate the passage of becoming a true shinigami.

"If I'm scared," she murmured after they had clinked their cups together, "I promise I won't tell you."

Renji rolled his eyes at her and drained his cup. "I really need to shut up around you"

Rukia stared at him with her bright eyes. "I wish you wouldn't."

She could see his quick capitulation. It was so easy to read Renji, she thought, and yet so hard to read _him_.

Rukia had been assigned to track a hollow that had been cleverly evading groups sent after it for the past few weeks. Shimada told her that her assignment was just to track the hollow to its base and then to alert him once she had done so as he believed the reason they hadn't been able to successfully find the hollow was because too many reiatsus were working against them.

The hollow probably wouldn't want a group of shinigamis getting close to him, but a single shinigami he probably thought he could handle. The only reason Shimada was giving her this rather assignment was because she was easily the fastest shinigami in the 6th squad other than Kuchiki-taichou. Rukia was pleased she could finally be of some use, even if it was only a tracking mission. It was still her first solo assignment.

Rukia touched the hilt of her zanpakuto. As long as Sode no Shirayuki was by her side, she had nothing to fear, even if Shimada had no idea exactly how strong this hollow was. Not that it really matter, she thought, she wasn't supposed to engage the hollow anyway.

She sighed as she continued to shunpo through the vast forest, the last location that the hollow had been reportedly spotted. She had to give the hollow this, he was at the least a pretty clever hollow, to manage to escape detection from group after group of shinigamis sent after him. Rukia came to an abrupt stop and closed her eyes, concentrating hard to detect the hollow's reiatsu.

She felt a brief change in pressure around her and her eyes flew open when she realized it was behind her. Rukia turned around and withdrew her zanpakuto at the same time, barely blocking the red tentacle that was going to slash down at her and to her complete horror, her zanpakuto shattered. The hollow laughed, his white mask opened and smiling in an obscene manner.

"You weren't expecting that were you," the hollow cried out. "Shinigamis always underestimate hollows. They always expect Metastacia to be weak because I feel weak. They don't expect me to be able to hide my reiatsu!"

Rukia was terrified as she dodged Metastacia's tentacles, thankful that she had practiced hard at shunpo in hopes of equally Byakuya-sama's prowess. She wasn't nearly as good as he was, but she was definitely faster than the hollow. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. She wasn't going to be able to escape him. He was just behind her and the closest village was full of souls, but no strong shinigami. This hollow was smart. He was out in the middle of nowhere and she was either going to die here or she was going to have to defeat him.

Luckily, she thought as she gripped tightly onto the hilt of her broken zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki was special.

It was now or never, Rukia thought, knowing that she was tiring.

"Mai!" she shouted. "Sode no Shirayuki!"

She heard the hollow erupt in fits of laughter behind her. "Your zanpakuto's broken, you worthless shinigami!"

Rukia glanced down at her zanpakuto and the hilt had turned completely white with a gleaming ribbon floating off of it. She was reasonably certain that even though Metastacia had broken Sode no Shirayuki in its unreleased form, it shouldn't affect its shikai ability. Rukia abruptly turned around, slowly her momentum enough that Metastacia was upon her, his tentacles plunging into unprotected body as she lifted up her zanpakuto at the perfect angle and said with all her might, "San no mai, Shirafune!"

"Where is Yukino-san?" Byakuya asked, looking up from his stack of papers to where his 3rd seat was sitting in front of his desk. "I have something I wish to inform her of."

Shimada looked uncomfortable as he said haltingly, "She is on a mission."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "She is on a mission?"

"Yes," Shimada stated, looking down at the tatami mats. "I sent her on a mission."

"I was not aware of this mission. Who is her commanding officer?"

"No one," he said. "She is on a solo mission."

Byakuya sent his brush down and stood up from his desk. "I thought I told you explicitly that you were not to send Yukino Rukia on any solo missions."

"It's merely a tracking mission!" Shimada exclaimed. "She is far more capable than the others that I have already sent on solo fighting missions. This is simple. She is to track that hollow we've had difficulty finding on group missions and to relay its location and hideout until we get there."

"Where is she?" Byakuya demanded. "Where is she tracking this hollow?"

"In the forest outside of the 71st district of Rukongai, just below the mountains," Shimada answered. "She should be reporting—"

"You will stay here and finish the paperwork," Byakuya said, pointing at the stack of papers that were still on his desk. "I will handle the situation myself."

And with that, he was gone.

And somewhere far away, she was out there, waiting for him.

* * *

**Please review!**

**A/N:** I suppose the action scene could have been longer, but I had fun writing a succinct action scene, while trying to get where I was going as fast as possible. I'm more interested in the chapter that occurs after this rather than this chapter per se, even though this is the more action packed one.

For those that have been reading, thank you so much for your reviews. Even though this is not as popular as my other Byakuya/Rukia story, your support makes it worthwhile!

One last note, I will likely try my hand at another Byakuya/Rukia story with a different spin from what I have been doing. I may try my hand at a modern/not in Soul Society story. I wonder if that would pique any interest?

Released on June 13, 2010.


End file.
